Just a Nightmare
by MissAntelope
Summary: An attack on Camp Half-Blood ends in not the usual victory. My first one shot Or whatever they're called


**A/N: Ok, I just thought of this the other night and I am really excited to start writing it. Obviously, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians-That is Rick Riordan. Enjoy! I just had to write it down. Kind of a sad one-shot, maybe if I get lots of feedback on how well it is, I will continue. **

**Summary-An attack on Camp Half-Blood ends in not a usual heroic, but a terrible tragedy. **

Annabeth's POV:

The campfire was gleaming as I snuggled up against Percy's warm chest. I was dozing off listening to the sound of his voice sing along and the rise and fall of his chest. My eyesight was blurry as my tiredness over come me and my eyelids dropped over my visibility.

I guess I had slept awhile, because I opened my eyes and saw that it was dark, the campfire was only glowing coals, and nobody was around. My pillow was Percy's strong legs, and he was slumped over to the side, snoring. He probably didn't want to wake me so he stayed with until I woke up.

I got up and tugged on his arm. He woke up and looked around.

"Oh. Sorry, I was going to wake you up in five minutes but I fell asleep also." I laughed and we started walking back to the circle of cabins. Percy always walked me back to my cabin after campfire. We reached the Athena cabin and I turned around to say goodnight.

I reached up to lay my hand across his face, looking into his deep sea green eyes. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled him into a kiss. We shared a touch on the lips and I dipped my head so that our foreheads touched.

"Goodnight Seaweed Brain."

"Night Wise Girl." I hugged him and walked into the cabin. I rolled onto my bunk and laid my hands on my stomach looking at the bottom of the bunk on top of mine. The bottom was filled with snapshots of all my friends.

There were three of Thalia and I and two of my half brother Malcolm. At the corner was one of Luke and Thalia. I had some of my mortal family. The other-fifty-were of Percy. Percy and I. Percy and Thalia. Percy and a grim looking Nico, and more combinations of Percy and my friends.

My favorite one was centered in the middle. It was me and Percy at the beach behind Camp Half-Blood. I was laughing with the wind blowing through my hair. Percy was hugging my middle, kissing my cheek and oblivious of the long golden strands that tangled in with his strangled black ones. The picture made me smile as I fell asleep thinking about us. It was perfect.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

Someone was shaking me and I tried to push the arms away.

"Annabeth! Get up, NOW!" I rolled over onto my side and looked at the person who was intruding my sleep. It was Malcolm.

"What?" I groaned. Malcolm tossed something heavy on my legs. It was my shield. Something was up. Either a drill, surprise capture the flag game, or… Emergency.

"We don't know how they got in, but there is a small army of monsters attacking camp. We need you, get up now." I jumped out of bed and quickly pulled on some jeans and camp shirt. I was getting my shield ready and my knife out, when I saw the monsters.

It was a handful of Empousi, quite a few lines of Drachnea, two giants, seven hellhounds and lots more. This was going to be a lot. I pulled my Yankees cap on and ran into the mess. Every camper was either fighting, or running outside to join the fight.

I ran to find Percy, who had already gotten past the lines of Drachnea (only the Gods know how he did unnoticed.), and was taking down some of the Hellhounds.

"Percy!" I yelled. He looked around confused until he realized that I probably had my invisibility cap on. He stabbed a hellhound and it disintegrated into dust. I kept his back and when he had the monster distracted, I would come in with a kill shot, and killed the monster.

This pattern continued on for a while until we came to the giant. One had already been taken down by the Hephaestus cabin and while the others were working on the rest of the monsters, they left us to work on killing the last giant.

This last giant was about as tall as a two story building and a large as three school buses. That was probably an exaggeration but, it was really massive, and stinky. Percy attempted to create a bubble of water around his head so that the giant couldn't breath and would die. The water he summoned from the stream was too much and he fell to his knees in exhaustion. In his moment of weakness, I ran throughout the Giants knees, cutting as much as I could with my knife. I got a lot done. The giant disintegrated after I stabbed him in the stomach, reaching up to get my aim.

Someone knocked me out of the way and I stumbled to the ground. The body laying on me was limp and unmoving. I scrambled out from underneath him and stabbed the Drachnea that I didn't see coming. I searched around for Percy. He used to be right behind me and was no where to be seen.

I figured he had knew what he was doing, so I checked on my savior. Probably some Hermes child trying to be a hero. I knelt down next to him and saw the black hair. Nobody had this black of hair, except Percy. Oh Gods. It all made sense.

I rolled him on his back and saw the thick knife lodged and centered in his abdomen. There was blood oozing from the wound rapidly. It was making me queasy. He looked so weak laying there defenseless. I was so used to him being the strong one that it was very different.

"Oh Gods." I murmured. Percy's head moved side to side trying to find the source of my voice. "I'm right here Percy. You are going to be okay." His eyes were unfocused and moving rapidly. His breathing was irregular and harsh.

He looked at me with concern and rolled on his shoulder closest to me. His chest contracted as he spat out a spray of crimson blood, coloring my clothing. I wiped off his mouth trying to clean him up as best as I could.

"You're going to be okay. Don't you dare die on me Seaweed Brain!" He closed his eyes and I thought that was the end but he opened them and looked at me. I put pressure on the wound, and called out for help. My voice cracked.

"Why didn't you just let the Drachnea get me, Percy?" I looked up in the sky, silently asking why. He reached for my hand and I grabbed it. His squeeze was not as strong as it usually is.

"I owe y-you" He coughed and let out more blood that dribbled down his chin. "Owe you… One. Remem-em-ber?" And I thought back to that day when I was nicked in the arm with that poisoned knife by Ethan.

"It's ok, Percy, We are going to fix you up. Where is that damn help…" I looked around and saw an Apollo camper come with supplies. "Help me NOW!" I moved out of his way and to Percy's head. I sat on my knees and supported him with my legs. I ran my fingers through his hair. His eyes rolled back to look at me as the Apollo camper worked.

I kept him occupied for a few minutes until I saw the Apollo healer's hands stop. My anger seethed at this. He had to keep working. I wasn't going to let Percy slip away this easily. No way in Hell.

"What are you doing?" I asked and half yelled. My hands still comforted Percy while I discussed with the Apollo camper.

"His injury is too deep. The knife nicked his lung, letting the blood slowly seep in. In a few minutes he will basically… I'm sorry but he is going to be gone soon."

"NO! Find Chiron." I refused that it could be the end. He shook his head but reluctantly went to find him. "Percy, Chiron is coming, I promise."

I looked down into his eyes and smiled, giving him hope.

"Annabeth. I. Love. You." He grinned, showing his red teeth and letting more blood pour out from his mouth. The Apollo camper explained it as if 'Percy was drowning in his own blood.'

"I love you too, Percy." His face relaxed and his smile slowly disappeared, letting his eyes grow unfocused on something behind me. "NO. Dammit, Percy please!" I shook him but I couldn't get him to say anything more.

"Percy, no, no, no!" I sobbed and cried. Someone came running behind me but I don't know who it was.

"Let him be at peace." It was Thalia. She laid her hands on my shoulders and tried to pull me away. I refused and only hugged his lifeless body closer. "Annabeth, let go." I tried to release my grip but I was having problems. I slowly let him lay back on the blood soaked grass. His green eyes were still open but didn't have the same spirit as last time I saw them.

Thalia grabbed my arm and had me mock her hand motions. We reached out and slowly closed each of his eyes. I was in so much pain, knowing that I would never be able to see him again. Laugh with him again. Talk with him again. Kiss him. Again. I leaned down and kissed Percy's cold lips. As soon as my mouth touched his, I broke down into hysterics.

"There. Now it's just like he is sleeping." I looked up and saw a few glistening tears slide down her cheeks. I knew she was holding it together just because if she broke down, I would be even worse.

She reached over his body and hugged me. Thalia pulled herself up and tried to pull me away. I got up, but had to bend down so I could keep a hold of his dead hand. Thalia had to peal my fingers off of Percy's and wrapped her arm around me shoulder, walking me back to my cabin. I cried all the way.

"Ok, one step at a time." I raised my foot onto the step. It was so hard to do everything. Each step and motion seemed difficult to do. On the last step, I tripped. I was on my hands and knees.

"It's ok, lets get you up." Thalia tried to pull me up, but something churned in my stomach. I gagged and vomited. I had seen so much blood today.

"How about some clean clothes." My best friend helped me through the door and sat me on my bed. She dug through my luggage looking for warm pajamas.

Thalia was doing everything for me.

She dressed me.

She brushed my hair.

She cleaned the blood from my skin and tucked me in my bunk.

I cried myself to sleep while Thalia rubbed my hair. I looked up to see the pictures of Percy and me, remembering all our happy moments.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

I woke up the next morning, remembering everything about the night before. I couldn't believe it. It was still nagging at me, feeling like it was impossible. We were so young, it wasn't fair that he died. What would we tell Sally? Does Poseidon know?

I needed proof, I couldn't believe it. I jumped out of bed, my legs still wobbly. I made my way out the door and saw cabin three. Percy.

I ran out to the green cabin and slowly walked up the steps, taking them one at a time. I knew I would find him gone, and no one there, just an empty bed. I pushed open the door expecting another break down.

The door closed behind me and I looked at Percy's bunk. There was someone in it. No way. It couldn't be him. Maybe Thalia, or Grover. I rushed over to the bedside and pulled back the covers. It was him. I clasped my hand to my mouth and fell to my knees. He had color. Beautiful, strong hair. His chest was rising evenly. I reached out to touch his face, just making sure that he was real and I wasn't deceived.

He woke with a start and opened propped himself up on his elbow. I felt myself cry and tears started streaming down my face really quickly.

"Annabeth, what's wrong." He opened his eyes and when I saw that unique shade of green, I knew everything was going to be fine. "Wise Girl, tell me." I found my voice and answered him.

"Just a nightmare." He pulled me in closely and kissed me. Everything disappeared. I knew he would be fine. We were safe.

"I miss you. So much." He laughed.

"But, Annabeth, I didn't go anywhere." He pointed to my heart. "I am always with you, no matter what."

**A/N: Ok! Done! Wonderful. YOU are the one who has to let me know that. So read and review! You should also read my other stories. By the way, I don't know if that is how you spell Drachnea and Empousi but, whatever. Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
